


Roadtrip

by SaSatan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, I'm Sorry, its not very happy.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5329604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaSatan/pseuds/SaSatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malia and Kira goes for a trip in their shared car. Malia hoped for a better ending, but it is good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roadtrip

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any mistakes  
> and its probably sad, im not so sure

Malia learned how to drive long ago, but she never felt comfortable to drive for a longer period. Let alone with Kira.

But after some years, dating just as long, they decided to go to a road trip. Just the two of them.  
Malia hopes for some cheesy make outs under a starry sky.

 

Kira drove most of the time and Malia is very glad that she has an understanding girlfriend, who doesn't force her to drive to “overcome her fears”. That's bullshit. It works only sometimes.

Malia feed her girlfriend, when the piece of bread or fruit fell down, Kira had to park on the side, because she was laughing too much. It shouldn't be so funny, but at this moment, their laugh just bubbles out of them. Too happy and content to care.

 

Obviously, Kira gets tired after two days of driving, with breaks of course, and Malia just want to do that for her. This one time.  
The sun is already setting down, Malia not fearing of a full moon. She can control herself now, Kira being so close helps, too.  
Music in the background, they kept talking till Kira fell asleep in the middle. Malia didn't try to stop smiling. No one can see her anyways.

Malia concentrates on driving, not daring to look away, taking deep, calming breathes. Listen to Kira calm breathe helps.  
She did everything right. So why didn't she saw that animal on the street? She drove slowly enough, why couldn't she swerve around it?

Everyone says all the time that everything slows down, rethinking everything. But for Malia it wasn't like it slowed down nor like it went too fast.  
She hit the breaks, swirled around and hit a tree, seeing that Kira woke up, startled, looking into Malias eyes. And she took Kira in her arms, she doesn't know how fast she did it, but she managed to drag Kira to the other side, besides her. Protecting her from the impact against the tree.

Malia didn't exactly feel something. Just a dull pain on her back, hearing the loud throbbing heart sound of Kira, who played with her hair, petting even, as if she is trying to calm an animal.  
She doesn't know why or how, but before she closed her eyes, Malia realized she is dying. She didn't dare to look up.

Taking a deep, shuddering breathe, Malia let it out in a chuckle.  
She did it. Again.  
Malia couldn't bring herself to cry. She wanted to, because it means now she won't see her Kira anymore. Or her friends and new family even.

But it's fine.

 

“This time I didn't kill anyone else, at least.”


End file.
